


Hymn For The Missing Series: World On Fire (Book 1)

by HopeVainProductions



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-05-16 04:36:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14804483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeVainProductions/pseuds/HopeVainProductions
Summary: The world was on fire and I was exactly in the middle of it - the burning lava was replaced by the supernatural I had grown up not to believe in. The heat of the flames were in my case the burning desire for someone I shouldn't have feelings for, for he was the one responsible for the death of my family. He was responsible for the change I had to go through forcefully. Yet he was the best thing in my world, in my world of fire. I am Amelia Forbes, and this is my story.[Niklaus Mikaelson x Original Character]





	1. Mystic Falls - A Town In The Middle of Nowhere

The day had finally arrived - it was time for me and my family to return to Mystic Falls. The death of my father and my brother two years ago had hit my mother hard, harder than anything she had to endure before. I had managed to put it behind me, realizing that dying is something that happens even to the best of us. We cannot escape from the Grim Reaper, for he will always find us when the time was right. Needless to say, my mother did not agree to my views. The death of them broke her apart. But the claim for a fresh start was something that forced us to pack our bags and move from New Orleans to Mystic Falls - it was the birth place of my father and my mother, the place where they spent many happy years together before leaving their old life behind to start a new chapter in New Orleans.

I was especially thrilled to move to Mystic Falls - after all, it was the place where my cousin, who was my best friend firsthand, lived. I had spent many summers in the small town, and had developed a trusty circle of friends who I wouldn’t trade for anything in this world.

The first thing I noticed when my mother and I arrived at our house was Caroline, along with Bonnie and Elena. The three girls had huge smiles on their faces as they stood in front of the house with huge ‘welcome back’ balloons in their hands. The cheesiness of the act made me laugh as my mother and I shared a smile. The car was parked into its rightful place as I practically ran out of the car, latching myself onto the three girls. If it wasn’t for Bonnie and her strength we would have surely fallen onto the ground.

 ** _“We finally have you back!”_**  Elena exclaimed, making me laugh at her. The girl hadn’t changed much, although I noticed a certain spark in her eyes which I was sure was not simply because of my return. Bonnie was the cheerful herself, so was Caroline, even though I was sure the three of them were keeping a secret from me. I knew them better than I knew myself, and the nervous glances between them all made me more than certain that something was definitely wrong. I was about to ask them before my mother yelled at me to take me bags out of the car.

 ** _“Well, there goes our short reunion.”_**  I chuckled before wrapping my arms around the girls again. When I pulled away Caroline was staring at me with a grin on her face. I knew for a fact what that meant since it was something I had seen too many times before.

 ** _“I hope you’re ready, because we’re gonna go to the Grill tonight to celebrate your return.”_**  She exclaimed happily, sending me a wink before walking off. She knew that I would have declined her offer if she had stayed put. That she-devil.

 ** _“I guess there is no way I’m going to get out of this, is there?”_**  I questioned Elena, who simply shook her head and waved me goodbye before dragging Bonnie along with her. With a shook of my head and a smile I headed inside of the house to help my mother place our things were they belonged.

 

* * *

 

 ** _“I can’t wait to hear about the cute New Orleans guys you met!”_**  Was the first thing Caroline said to me when she noticed me walking inside the Grill. I was barely inside the building when she was already up and running towards me. How she managed to stay so cheerful all the time beats me.

 ** _“Slow down, Caroline.”_**  I replied with a grin on my face.  ** _“You know me, I don’t kiss and tell.”_**

Caroline shot me an angry look while Elena and Bonnie next to her laughed at her expression. When the bartender came to us - who was unfortunately not Matt Donovan who I wanted to see really badly - I ordered myself a glass of bourbon. Thank God for Nathaniel from New Orleans and his fake I.D. making skills. The smile from Elena’s face turned quickly into a frown. I followed her gaze and saw two new faces I had not seen before, one of them with black hair and another one with blonde. Muttering an apology to us, Elena stood up and walked over to the men.

 ** _“Caroline, why didn’t you tell me there are new hotties in town?”_**  I whispered to Caroline. At the same time the man with black hair looked over to us and sent a wink. Caroline rolled her eyes while I noticed that Bonnie was completely committed to her phone and not bothering to pay attention to anything around her.

 ** _“Lia, you need to stay away from them.”_**  Caroline whispered back to me, her eyes full of seriousness. I responded with a raised eyebrow. Wasn’t she going to explain why?

 ** _“Where’s the fun in that?”_**  I questioned, standing up from the table. Bonnie was now staring at me as I walked over to Elena and the two unknown guys.

 ** _“Hi. Amelia Forbes.”_**  I introduced myself, my hand stretched out towards the black-haired man.

 ** _“Damon Salvatore.”_**  He replied, a smirk glued to his face. He kissed the back of my hand while Elena stood still, her eyes never leaving the other man. When he let go of my hand the blonde had his hand stretched towards me.

 ** _“Stefan Salvatore. You don’t happen to be related to Caroline Forbes, do you?”_**  He questioned, his eyes flickering over to Caroline before returning to mine.

 ** _“We’re cousins actually.”_**  I replied with a smirk on my face.  ** _“I just moved to Mystic Falls.”_**

 ** _“Okay, Lia, I need to talk to the Salvatores quickly. So you go back to Caroline and Bonnie, okay?”_**  Elena said, pushing me towards the table where Caroline and Bonnie were intensively observing the scene.

 ** _“I’m sure we’ll be seeing each other shortly, Amelia.”_**  Damon said as I turned around to shoot him a smile. Elena as well as Stefan glared at him before she dragged the both of them out of the Grill.

 ** _“That was entertaining.”_**  I said, taking a sip from my glass of bourbon.

 

* * *

 

 ** _“I have something for you.”_**  Caroline said, a smile on her face as she took out a small box from her handbag. The two of us were sitting in my room, on my bed. We had ended up leaving the Grill after a couple hours of chatting and catching up. Elena returned shortly, alone, although her mood had completely changed. So had Caroline’s. The two of them shared glances every once in a while like the two of them knew a secret that no one else did not. Nevertheless, I decided not to question them about it. If the time was right they’d tell me what was wrong.

 ** _“You didn’t have to get me anything, Care.”_**  I replied, opening the package. Inside was a bracelet, fully made of silver. At the top of it was a small heart with a pink crystal in it. With a smile on my face I wrapped my arms around her, pulling her into a tight hug.

 ** _“Promise me you won’t take it off.”_**  She said, taking the bracelet from my hands to help place it around my wrist. I simply chuckled at her, nodding. She, however, did not laugh, looking at me with the same serious look she had used before.

 ** _“I promise, Care.”_**  I now said as she let out a sigh before forcing a smile on her face.

 ** _“Sorry, it’s just things have changed a lot since you were here. Mystic Falls is not that safe anymore.”_**  She mumbled, mostly to herself yet loud enough for me to hear.

 ** _“Is that why you wanted me to stay away from the Salvatores? They’re not criminals, are they?”_**  I asked, slightly panicking. She chuckled at my little outburst, shaking her head.

 ** _“No, but there are other people that are.”_**  She simply replied, not bothered to say more, the emphasis on the word people. I was quite confused at her statement. If there were dangerous people in town why didn’t Liz arrest them? My trail of thought was cut short when Caroline jumped up from the bed and prepared to leave.

 ** _“Oh, another thing: if someone, let’s say, someone with a British accent comes here looking for me, do not invite them in. I repeat, do not invite them in.”_**  She said as she turned around before opening the door to leave. I simply nodded, not sure what else to say. That was another weird incident that took place tonight. When I and Caroline reached to my house she stayed put, not stepping over the doorstep. Only after I had invited her in she would do so.

 ** _“See you at school tomorrow!”_**  Caroline exclaimed with her usual cheerful tone, sending me an air kiss before walking off. I was now more than sure that something weird was going on in Mystic Falls, and I intended to find out what it was, whatever it takes.


	2. Traces Of Sadness

The next couple of days went past quite fast. I had managed to meet up with Tyler and Matt as well as saw Jeremy, Elena’s little brother. Yet the suspicion that something was not right did not leave me. It seemed that everyone knew something that I didn’t, and that they were not going to let me in their secret anytime soon. Elena and Caroline made secret phone calls to each other; Bonnie was quite missing - I had managed to talk to her only once; Tyler and Matt seemed to be in odds with each other and Jeremy was busy doing who-knows-what. Every once in a while I saw Damon walking around the town, but Stefan was nowhere to be seen. Elena explained that he had left town because his friend was in some kind of trouble, and she didn’t know when he’d be back. I had also learned that Elena and Stefan were a couple, yet the amount of time she and Damon spent together made me wonder whether there was something going on between the two of them instead.

I didn’t pay much attention to the matters of my friends - of course I was annoyed that they were keeping something from me, but knowing them they’d spill the beans soon. Caroline had always trouble keeping secrets, especially from me.

I was so deep in sleep that I didn’t even hear my mother walking into my room. I acknowledged her presence when she pulled the curtains away, letting the sun shine straight into my eyes. I let out a groan to which my mother responded with a laugh.

 ** _“Weren’t you supposed to go shopping with Caroline this morning?”_**  She questioned, a grin on her face. I sat up in my bed, looking at the clock on my nightstand. 10:50. Shoot, I was beyond late which was proved by the amount of messages and voicemails Caroline had left me. Without saying anything I jumped up from my bed and stormed into the bathroom to shower and change. Caroline was going to kill me.

 

* * *

 

 ** _“I am so so so sorry.”_**  I exclaimed, running up to Caroline who was glaring at me with an angry look on her face.

 ** _“I’ll buy you your favorite ice cream to say how sorry I am. I totally slept in.”_**  I tried to reason with her, yet the smile on her face made me certain that she was not as mad as she made herself look.

 ** _“It’s fine. No ice cream needed.”_**  She said, giving me a quick side hug before pointing towards the next shop she wanted to go to. I stopped in my tracks as I simply stared at her - ever since we were little, chocolate ice cream with sprinkles was her favorite, and I had never heard her say no to it whenever she was offered one.

 ** _“Since when do you not want chocolate ice cream with rainbow sprinklers?”_**  I asked her as she stopped to see why I wasn’t following her anymore.

 ** _“I just don’t like it anymore.”_**  She responded casually, opening the doors to the shop to let me in. With a raised eyebrow and a simple 'thanks' I walked into the shop, desperate to find myself a new dress for Elena’s birthday party. She was turning eighteen, and me along with Caroline were throwing her a party at the Salvatore Boarding House where Stefan and Damon lived. Before that Caroline demanded that I’d accompany her to a shopping trip to which I agreed to. At least now I had an excuse to buy a new dress.

Within minutes Caroline had already managed to grab three dresses for her to try while I was still searching for one. My eyes stopped on a gorgeous gown that was surely too much for a birthday party. Yet I couldn’t force myself to but it, sure that I wouldn’t have an event where to wear it. Instead I opted for a casual looking silver dress that stopped a little above my knees and had a small cut on the back. Satisfied with my choice of dress, as well as Caroline finding the perfect one for herself, we walked around the Town Square with shopping bags in our hands.

Caroline took out her phone from her bag, dialing Elena’s number. After a couple of rings she picked up, asking her what she was doing.

 ** _“Me and Lia are just shopping for the party you’re trying to bail out on.”_**  Caroline responded to her. After some time I zoned out of their conversation, yet when I heard Caroline telling Elena that she should call Liz I got curious as to why would Liz want to talk to Elena.

 ** _“They found some leads in Memphis. Appearantly it is the third attack in Tennessee and my mom thinks that they are the same guys.”_**  My cousin said, nervously looking over to me before continuing walking.

 ** _“Yeah, well, that doesn’t mean that they’re the same guys.”_**  I had no idea what the two girls were talking about. I saw Tyler near us, and as soon as he saw us he started coming towards us with a smile on his face.

 ** _“I gotta go. Wear something pretty!”_**  Caroline said before quickly hanging up. She happily greeted Tyler and I was more than certain that it was only a matter of time before they would be a couple.

Caroline was ready to walk off with Tyler like she had even forgotten my presence there, but was unable to do so when I grabbed her arm and pulled her aside.

 ** _“Care, why does your mother want Lena to call her?”_**  I asked, worried that something bad had happened to Elena.

 ** _“Her house got robbed a month ago and my mom is looking into it. Didn’t I tell you about it?”_**  She answered, walking off towards Tyler.

**_“No, you certainly didn’t.”_ **

 

* * *

 

I ended up leaving Caroline and Tyler together. I had no desire to be a third wheel and that was exactly what I felt like when I was with them. After arriving home I started getting ready for Elena’s party. I was supposed to get there at least three hours earlier so that I could help Caroline prepare for it. Luckily for me I was not late this time and did not have to become the subject of Caroline’s wrath.

I stopped behind the door, unsure whether I should simply walk in or knock on the door instead. After some debate I decided to be a polite teenager and knock on the door - after all, I wasn’t really friends with the Salvatores, we were mere acquaintances. I had managed to knock once when Caroline was already opening the door for me, a smile on her face.

 ** _“Finally, took you long enough!”_**  She exclaimed, grabbing my hand and dragging me into the Salvatore Boarding House. The house was already looking quite put together, and the only people I saw there were Caroline, Tyler and Elena. When I spotted her I ran over to her, pulling her into a tight hug.

 ** _“Happy birthday, Lena!”_**  I exclaimed happily as I pulled back and gave her a quick kiss on onto her cheek to which she responded with a laugh.  ** _“I can’t believe you’re 18!”_**

 ** _“You’re 18, Lia!”_**  She responded with a chuckle.

 ** _“Well yeah, and now you are too!”_**  I replied, patting my hand on her head which she instantly pushed away with a smile on her face. From the corner of my eye I saw Caroline roll her eyes before throwing a pack of decorations towards me.

**_“Come on Lia, work your magic now!”_ **

 

* * *

 

Well, now I knew for a fact that Caroline lied when she told Elena it’s going to be a small party with closest friends only. The Boarding House was packed with people. Honestly, I was surprised that we all managed to fit into the building.

I was walking around the living room which was turned into a dance floor when I noticed Caroline with a bottle of beer in her hands. She was staring at Tyler and his date, although she was more like glaring daggers at her. I walked over to her, grabbing a drink from a random bypassenger who looked far too young to even touch alcohol.

 ** _“You are so into Tyler.”_**  I remarked, a smirk on my face as I turned to look at the couple. She scoffed, taking a sip from her beer.

 ** _“I am just horny.”_**  She exclaimed like it was the most casual thing to say.

 ** _“Too much information, Care.”_**  I pretended to gag before walking away from her, leaving her to brood.

I ended up at a random balcony. I hadn’t been upstairs before, so I had no idea in whose room I currently was. My eyes travelled to the stars that had filled the sky as I continued to sip my drink. I heard a bang from behind me, and when I turned around I saw Damon stumble onto the balcony. He seemed quite surprised to see me there, yet he took a seat next to me, a glass of bourbon in his hands.

 ** _“You okay?”_**  I asked him, noticing that there was something that was definitely bothering him.

 ** _“Does it make me a bad person if I love someone who’s already taken?”_**  He asked, his eyes looking into mine. I took a second to think of what I wanted to reply to him. That certainly did not make him a bad person.

 ** _“No. That makes you human.”_**  I answered. He simply chuckled at my response before downing his drink. He sat still for a second before his eyes travelled to mine, just like before. He licked his lips before I noticed that he was leaning closer to me. I instantly pulled away. Not that I didn’t think that he wasn’t handsome - every person with eyes could see that he was - but I was more than certain that he was talking about Elena earlier. That wouldn’t have stopped me if I didn’t know for a fact that Elena also had feelings for him. Or if she didn’t already, she would.

 ** _"Damon, you're drunk. I know that you're in love with Elena."_**  I said. He didn't bother to deny it – I guess he was certain that if I'd see it so would others. He simply nodded, pulling himself up from the balcony.

 ** _"Thanks for the heart to heart. We should do it again sometime."_**  He replied casually, a smirk on his face – again. For a second I wasn't sure whether he meant it sarcastically or not, but when he flashed me a smile I was surprised that he  _had_ meant it seriously. I smiled back to him, and when he left the room I found myself staring at the sky like I had done previously, my thoughts wandering from one place to another until it was time for me to return home.


	3. God Save The Prom Queen

**_"Hey Caroline, it's me, Amelia – you know, your adorable cousin who's now living in Mystic Falls. I've left you like five messages already and went over to your place, so – where the hell are you? I swear, if you're blowing me off to hook up with Tyler I'm gonna be so pissed. So, call me."_ **

Another message that went straight to Caroline's voicemail. At this point I was already growing impatient along with becoming worried. It wasn't like Caroline to ignore my calls, unless she was really mad at me. I was more than sure that was not the case, since we haven't had a fight for years now. I had to admit that it was possible that she was with Tyler, since he wasn't also answering my calls.

Yet my heart didn't stop aching. The feeling in my stomach did not leave me during my walk to school. Even though I was completely hung over due to last night's drinking I was still forced to go to school. Since my mother and I shared a car – and she had gone to work early in the morning – I had to walk, hoping that the fresh air along with a couple pills I had taken for my headache would cure me. No such luck. The headache I was trying to cure seemed to get even worse when I walked towards the school.

I instantly stopped in my tracks when I heard my phone signal that a new message had arrived. Hoping that it was my cousin I was quickly set for disappointment when I saw that it was from Elena instead. Of course I wasn't disappointed that it was my best friend that was messaging me, it was the message that read:  ** _"Sorry Lia, I'm not feeling too well. I think I'll skip school today. Hopefully I'll see you tomorrow"_.**  Let's gather the information, shall we? Caroline was ignoring my calls, same thing with Tyler. Bonnie hasn't bothered to call or text me back for two straight days. Stefan had taken a mysterious 'trip' suddenly, and now Elena was missing school? Jeremy was nowhere to be seen or heard. At this point I was beginning to think that moving to Mystic Falls had been an incredibly foolish decision.

 

* * *

 

Like a bad girl that I had always been, I decided to skip school and go to Caroline's place instead. I couldn't ignore the feeling that I had, and decided to act upon it. Yet when I reached Caroline's place no one answered. Her mother was nowhere to be seen, and because of that I chose to break in. Was it breaking in if I was related to them and going crazy with worry? After all, I did not break anything. The spare key was still under the flowerpot near the main door. They really should find a new hiding spot for it.

When I entered the house I was greeted with absolute silence. Nevertheless, I quietly entered the house, closing the door right after me with hopes that no one had seen me enter. If they did, they probably though I was crazy breaking into the sheriff's house out of all the houses in Mystic Falls.

I could not find anything out of all the rooms on the first floor. Nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary. Yet I knew what I was there for: Caroline's diaries. There was not one single thing she didn't write down, meaning that if something had happened before she would have written it down. Luckily for me, I knew where she kept them. Like previously mentioned, the two of us were  _really_ close.

She really did have a lot of journals. What caught my eye though was an entry that was made on the same day that I arrived, after the two of us had hung out. It read:

**_"Dear diary, I know that you think that not telling Amelia was a bad idea. I thought about it for a long time, and I can't tell her what's going on in Mystic Falls. If they Mikaelsons were to learn about her she would be in grave danger. Luckily Bonnie managed to find a necklace for her that would protect her. I know that she suspects that something is wrong, but now is not the time to tell her. That's why I have to pretend that nothing is wrong, even though everything is."_ **

I knew it. I freaking knew it. Her diary entry only confirmed what I suspected already: they  _were_ keeping something huge a secret. Unfortunately not one entry said anything about what it was. Caroline wrote multiple times about a 'change' and someone named Mikaelson, but other than that there was nothing specific written down. The last entry was written yesterday about Elena's birthday party. Therefore my whole break-in was a bust, except for the fact that I now had proof about some kind of secret they were keeping from me.

I saw Sheriff's car drive in front of the garage, and there was no way I was about to explain why I had broken in into the house. When I saw Caroline exit the car a huge rock dropped from my heart, yet there was something awfully wrong with her. She seemed... devastated. Unfortunately I didn't have time to think about it, so I quickly snapped a picture of the journal entry written the same day I arrived, and placed the journals back before running down the stairs and out of the back door. Thank God they didn't bother to lock that; otherwise I would have been screwed. Without looking back I ran out of the house, not bothering to look back. I had to admit I felt bad going behind Caroline's back, yet a part of me told me that it was alright. After all, if she was keeping a secret, why shouldn't I do the same?

 

* * *

 

Caroline called me in the evening, apologizing that she had ignored my calls. She told me that she had been out with Tyler all day and skipped school, but that everything was alright. The two of them had just wanted some peace and quiet, hence the reason why she didn't return my calls. Even though I told her it was fine it wasn't. I couldn't believe not one word out of her mouth. I know I promised that I would wait till they would tell me themselves what they were hiding, but I was done waiting. I was done being the weak girl they thought they had to protect. Because the truth was that I was not weak. I had always handled myself alone, and if I had to do it again I would.

Because like everyone else, I had my own skeletons in the closet.


End file.
